


Birthday Licks

by SoftObsidian74



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Steve Rogers's Birthday, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: Steve gets a few surprises for his 100th birthday.





	Birthday Licks

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful TJ Barnes and Newsbypostcard at the very, very last minute. Any mistakes found are mine for rushing them. I had to get this out for Stevie's birthday.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Steve! <3

Steve had a feeling Natasha was up to something when she came out to the _ba xho mekeke_ fields where Steve, M’Baku and some of the Jabari worked to restore the war-torn earth Thanos had almost destroyed. Natasha and M’Baku exchanged a strange look Steve couldn’t really decipher before she turned her attention to him.

“You’re needed in the Great Hall,” she said, squinting up at him. “Wash up and we’ll go down together. T’Challa seemed pretty grim.”

Steve swiftly hopped down from his vibranium-powered tilling tractor. He jogged to his hut, took a quick bath, and dressed, choosing a sky blue dashiki and white linen pants. It wasn’t exactly what he’d normally wear for a meeting with the Elders’ Council, but it would have to do. 

Natasha was leaning against his hut when he emerged. When Steve asked what was going on, Natasha said T’Challa wanted to relay the information himself. The significance of that statement worried Steve as they walked back up to the castle.

Inside the castle, it was quiet. Too quiet. Usually T’Challa and Nakia’s castle was filled with the boisterous sounds of people engaged in discussion and laughter. But today, it was deathly silent. On edge, Steve steeled himself as he followed Natasha to the Great Hall. 

There were two Dora standing at the large wooden doors. Steve inhaled, preparing for bad news. Perhaps he and the others had grown too complacent in the wake of Thanos’ defeat. 

He gave a nod to indicate he wanted to enter and the Dora pounded their spears twice on the floor. The doors to the Great Hall fell back. 

“Surprise!” the entire room shouted as golden glitter and streamers exploded before Steve’s eyes. He looked back at Natasha, who simply smirked. 

“You’re an easy mark, Rogers.”

Steve searched the room and immediately found Bucky beaming back at him. Bucky held up his hands as if to say ‘Don’t look at me, Stevie’. 

Shaking his head, Steve walked inside. T’Challa and Nakia were the first to reach him. Nakia gave him a hug and T'Challa clapped his shoulder. “Happy Birthday, Captain.” 

“Thank you,” Steve said as M’baku gave him an approving nod. Steve smiled and nodded back. So he and Natasha had been in on it. Steve chuckled under his breath.

He turned as Sam walked up to draw him into a tight hug. “Happy birthday, man!”

“Thanks, Sam,” he murmured, looking out over Sam’s shoulder, taking in all of the faces he loved and some new ones as well. 

Vision and Wanda stood next to Bruce and Rhodey, who stood next to Thor, who had returned with his little racoon friend, Groot, Tony, Peter, and group of people Steve didn’t really recognize. One of them had a remarkable goatee and fancy red cape and the other had antennae on her head. 

They all crowded in and took turns wishing Steve a happy birthday or teasing him about being a centenarian—Bucky, of course, being the worst offender.

“How’s it feel to literally represent an entire century?” Bucky asked.

“You tell me,” Steve shot back.

Bucky shrugged. “Feels pretty good. Better than it did at the half-century mark, that’s for sure.”

Steve shook his head and smiled. They shared a prolonged stare, before Bucky broke into a grin. 

“Come here,” he said, opening his arms.

Falling into Bucky’s embrace was the easiest thing in the world to do. He wrapped his arms around him and squeezed tight.

"Happy birthday, punk," Bucky whispered in his ear. "It's not quite Coney Island, but it beats being in a trench beyond enemy lines, doesn’t it?”

“Sure does,” Steve said, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of coconut oil and shea soap and something distinctly Bucky. “Thanks, Buck.”

He would have stayed there all night, if not for a sharp clap on the back. 

“Okay, loverboys, I hate to break up this Kodak moment, but you gotta give the rest of us a few moments with the relic, Barnes.”

Bucky stiffened in Steve's arms and Steve drew back slowly to look at Tony. 

There was a tentative and awkward smile on Tony’s face, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Happy birthday, Cap.”

Glancing back at Bucky, Steve saw the same nervousness reflected on Tony’s face. In that moment, Steve decided several things at once. First, he was not going to allow the past to ruin his birthday. Second, he and Bucky had been given a second chance, and he believed he and Tony could have one as well. Third, this was his damn birthday, and he was going to make sure everyone played nice.

Steve pulled Tony into a fierce hug, ignoring the surprised gasp and sputtering. It took a few moments, but eventually Tony’s arms closed in over his back as he returned the gesture.

When he drew back, Tony’s eyes were slightly damp and his mouth was still open. 

“Wow,” Tony said. “Getting old is making you soft.”

Steve laughed. “That’s all you got, Tony? I am...disappointed.” Steve patted Tony on the arm in a conciliatory manner. “You need new material, buddy.” 

Tony blinked in surprise, his eyes flashing to Bucky, who looked like he was suppressing a smile. “Did you hear this guy? The geriatric tells me _I_ need new material! I’m gonna let you have that one because it’s your birthday, but after today, no mercy.” He pointed in warning as he backed up. “You hear me, Rogers? No mercy!” 

Steve raised one eyebrow. “Bring it.”

The soft smile and wink Tony gave them before turning back to the party was better than any material gift he could have bought Steve. 

When Steve turned back around, he was touched by the relief and gratitude on Bucky’s face. 

Suddenly the room grew dark, and Steve scrunched his face up, trying to make out what was going on. The back door swung open and two _umphekis_ wearing white emerged with the biggest strawberry cake Steve had ever seen. It was five layers and between each layer oozed strawberries and cream. On top of it was a large, brightly lit '100' candle.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Steeeeve! Happy birthday to you!” 

Steve took in the sight of his enormous strawberry shortcake and his new and old family. 

The death of Thanos and destruction of the gauntlet had been like an early birthday present, but this, being surrounded by the people he loved, was best gift ever. 

He tried to blow out the candle, but even with his super breath control, the candles only flickered and then burned just as bright as before. 

Shuri giggled. Steve narrowed his eyes. “Young lady, did you design this candle?”

Shuri smiled mischievously. “Perhaps.”

Steve shook his head. “And what about my wish?”

“Don’t tell me you actually believe in that stuff!”

“I sure do."

Shuri huffed. “I thought that was a Hollywood invention.”

“Oh, it’s real,” Steve said. 

Okoye shook her head. “ _Americans._ So primitive. Why do you insist on spitting on the cake before we all eat it?”

Everyone laughed and Steve smiled at Okoye. “You got me. It’s a stupid tradition. And it doesn’t work. I’ve never had a birthday wish actually come true.”

“Awww,” several people cooed. 

“Until now,” Steve said quickly before it turns awkward. “Having you guys here is everything I’d ever wanted.”

“Geesh, enough! I’m getting a toothache over here,” said the little racoon. 

They all laughed and caught up with each other while the cake was cut into large pieces for each of the guests. 

The party went on for a few hours. They all ate, drank, and even danced a little until twilight turned into dark. 

As everyone began to make their exit they kissed or hugged Steve, wishing him happy birthday once more. At the end of the night, all that remained was just him, T’Challa, Nakia, and Bucky. 

Steve thanked T’Challa and Nakia for their hospitality for the millionth time. They walked him and Bucky out to the hallway, where they bid them goodnight. 

Steve and Bucky walked in silence down the long grand hallway leading to the entrance, where the Dora parted to let them out. 

“That was amazing,” Steve said.

“Amazing party for an amazing guy,” Bucky said with a unusually shy smile.

Steve gulped, mouth suddenly going dry. Rather than examine why, he knocked his shoulder against Bucky’s. “Thanks, Buck. Guess it’s time to turn in. See you tomorrow?”

Bucky’s smile fell, but he quickly recovered it and gave Steve an even bigger one. It looked a bit forced to Steve. He wondered what he said to ruin the moment.

“Sure, pal. Tomorrow.”

For long strange moment, they just stood there, looking at each other. There was something here, a pregnant tension. Steve had sensed a bit of it at the party whenever he and Bucky made eye contact, but out here, in the dead of night with no one around them, it had grown, impossible to ignore. The problem was, Steve didn’t know what to do with it. Unsure of what it meant, with every passing second Steve grew more self-conscious. He was just being weird, that had to be it. 

He cleared his throat. “Well, uh, goodnight.”

“Night,” Bucky said softly, a small frown pulling at his lips. It sounded like disappointment, but that couldn’t be right. They’d parted like this a hundred times before. 

Steve forced himself to turn away and started the long trek home. 

He was halfway across the field to his hut when he heard a familiar voice call out in the dark.

“Hey birthday boy, wait up!"

Steve looked over his shoulder. It was dark now, but he could make out Bucky’s familiar outline and the moonlight gleaming in his light eyes. 

“What?” Steve asked, unable to keep the joy out of his voice. More time with Bucky was always welcome. “Let me guess- you want to give me birthday licks?”

“Yeah, something like that,” Bucky said, jogging up to him, his pearly whites shining in the moonlight. 

Steve chuckled. “If you hit me, Buck, I’m gonna hit you back.”

“Ooo, I’m scared,” Bucky said, dramatically shaking in fear. “Your punch isn’t what it used to be, old man.”

“More old man jokes?" Steve said in exasperation. “The pot can't call the kettle black.”

Bucky swung an arm over Steve’s shoulder and pulled him close. Steve suppressed a shiver and tried not to melt into him.

“Au contraire, my good friend. The pot is the only one who has the right to call the kettle black.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have a date with a goat or something?”

“Are you calling me a goat fucker? Huh, Stevie?” Bucky said, pulling his new vibranium arm around Steve’s neck into a tight squeeze.

Steve laughed and tried to wrangle out of it, but the arm wasn’t budging. “I didn’t say you fuck ‘em, Buck.”

Bucky let go. “That’s what I thought.”

“But I have seen you kiss a few,” Steve said, quickly dashing out of Bucky’s way before he could get his arm back around his neck.

They both laughed as Steve opened the door to his hut. Steve wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but when Bucky followed him inside, his heart began beating just a bit harder. 

Bucky never came to his hut at night. But here he was, standing in Steve’s home, his back against the door like he had no intentions of leaving. 

“You come to tuck me in?” Steve asked, trying catch his breath. For some reason, air was not moving through his lungs so easy.

Bucky stood against the door of Steve’s hut. The low vibranium light of the hut mixed with moonlight streaming through the window made Bucky’s skin glow. He looked like a dark angel and Steve felt blessed in this moment to have him here.

It wasn't lost on Steve they’d survived war, captivity, being frozen for decades, and even the potential destruction of half the universe to have this moment.

“Sure, I can tuck you in...if that’s what you want,” Bucky said quietly, his eyes steady and full of something Steve couldn’t quite believe.

 _That_ look, that damn stare was reserved for the Dots and Bettys Bucky used to take out dancing and make time with while Steve was holed up in the next room, trying not to be bitter. He’d seen Bucky give dozens of women that look and now for the first time, Steve understood why they all turned goofy and giggled. Being on the other side of that heated stare was making him a little light-headed and he had to fight to find rationality. Because surely Bucky was not interested in him. They were friends. The best of friends. That was all Steve could ever hope for and wishing for anything more was dangerous. 

__

__

“Or not,” Bucky said, his eyes falling as his posture against the door stiffened. 

He looked embarrassed and confused, and that wouldn’t do. Steve stepped towards him without thinking.

“I’d love that… I mean, that would be nice. I haven’t had someone tuck me in since…”

“Before,” Bucky said, knowingly. “You want a bedtime story too?”

Steve snorted. “Sure, why not?”

“Whatever you want, birthday boy,” Bucky said, giving him a _flirty_ smirk. 

Steve’s eyes widened. _No no no._ This was not what he thought it was. He had to be imagining things. His best friend of over ninety years was not making goo-goo eyes at him or _flirting_! Steve just needed rest. 

He stiffly walked to his bed where he quickly peeled off his dashiki. Bucky just stood behind him, staring. 

“You going to bed in your pants, big guy? Those don’t look like pajama bottoms.”

“Uh,” Steve said, looking down at himself like he was completely unaware of what he was wearing. It had been a long time since he’d undressed in front of Bucky. And he had never been anxious doing it like he was right now. 

Bucky took slow, sure steps towards him, crossing right into Steve’s space. Steve froze, unable to process what was happening. This could not be what he thought it was. There was no way. 

“Need some help with those?” Bucky asked softly, looking up at Steve, his eyes much darker than before and full of heat. 

There was no misreading that. 

“Uh, yeah, Buck. Yeah. That would be… yes” Steve breathed out.

Bucky’s little pink tongue slid out to wet those pretty lips of his and he reached out slowly to telegraph his intentions. 

Steve held his breath and watches as his best friend’s metal and flesh hands slowly undid the top button of his pants, and then unzipped his pants. Steve watched as Bucky sank down to his knees. It seemed like it was occurring in slow motion, and yet it all seemed to be happening so fast.

“Still want those birthday licks, pal?” 

A surprise laugh fell from Steve’s mouth. “Uh..sure.”

Bucky scooted closer and Steve’s hands twitched. He wanted to put them in Bucky’s soft hair, but he didn’t know if that would be acceptable. What did you do when your best friend is on his knees in front of you offering a suckjob? What the fuck did you do? He’d fantasized about this for too long, and then discarded it, thinking it could never happen and shouldn’t be entertained. And now Bucky was actually here, offering, and Steve, who always had a plan, was suddenly lost.

Bucky smiled coyly up at him.“You want this standing up, or do you want to sit down?”

“Sit...I can uh, I can sit,” Steve stammered. “Or whatever you want, Buck. It’s up to you.”

The way Bucky looked right now, God, he was gorgeous. Even better than Steve’s fevered dreams and the fantasies he’d indulge in back in their hot little Brooklyn apartment. Back when he allowed himself to want this, to want Bucky. His insides were trembling. This was really happening. He could actually have this. Bucky’s lips were so close, and they were opening, for Steve. _Oh God._

Bucky snorted. “No, it’s _your_ birthday, buddy, remember?”

“Yeah…” Steve said, falling unceremoniously on his ass to his bed. 

“Relax,” Bucky said, pushing at Steve’s chest. 

Steve fell back, forcing himself to calm down, even though his heart was about to jump right out of his chest. 

“Raise up,” Bucky ordered. Steve promptly did as he was told and lifted his hips as Bucky slid his boxers down his hips and pushed them down to his ankles.

A strangled noise escaped him as Bucky’s warm flesh hand grabbed the base of his cock. 

Bucky grinned. “I said relax.”

Steve nodded. “I’m relaxing. I’m totally relaxed.”

Laughing, Bucky shook his head. “Waited too long to do this.”

Steve’s eyelids fluttered as Bucky’s warm breath hit the head of his dick and he clutched the covers to brace himself.

“You can put your hands on me, you know,” Bucky said.

“Oh, okay,” Steve said, slowly bringing one of his hands to Bucky’s head. 

That seemed to ignite something in Bucky. He leaned in and licked the underside of Steve’s cock like a lollipop. His tongue was warm and wet and perfect

Steve gasped but Bucky gave him no time to recover. He did it again and again until Steve’s entire dick was wet, then Bucky’s mouth was closing over the head, sucking him in. Steve’s mouth fell open and he called out Bucky’s name, which seemed to spur Bucky on even more.

Bucky’s hand tightened and so did his mouth as he sucked Steve down like it was his last meal. It was difficult not to buck up into Bucky’s mouth, but Steve was trying his best. He didn’t know what the proper etiquette was for a suckjob from your best friend, but somehow fucking Bucky’s mouth seemed disrespectful.

That is, until he heard Bucky’s muffled chuckling. It sent ticklish vibrations along Steve’s dick. 

Steve looked down and Bucky pulled off, a loud pop in the quiet of the hut. 

“It’s really nice you want to be sweet with me, but you can fuck my mouth,” Bucky said huskily. His pupils fully blown now. “I’m not gonna freak out.”

Steve's face grew hot. He licked his dry lips. “Um, okay.”

Bucky shook his head and smiled at his hesitation. “Come on, loosen up.”

Bucky's head bobbed back down between his legs and, without warning, he took the entirety of Steve's cock into his mouth, opening his throat for him until Steve could feel Bucky's stubble brush against his balls, slurping and sucking Steve’s cock for all he was worth, it finally clicked. Bucky really wanted this.

Steve moved slowly at first, unsure. He kept a light hand on Bucky’s head, ready to stop should Bucky feel the need to. But that moment never came, and as Bucky continued, Steve found holding onto his restraint to be too much work. His grip on Bucky’s hair tightened and he begin to snap his hips, fucking into Bucky’s inviting mouth.

The deep guttural moans each thrust produced was like an aphrodisiac, and Steve wanted to lose himself in Bucky’s mouth. So he did. 

Soon both of his hands were gripping Bucky’s hair, fingers tangled in the loose brown waves as he thrust into Bucky’s mouth. The head of his cock hit the back of Bucky’s throat each time but it didn’t slow Bucky down. He was still sucking as much as he could, giving suction and licking.

“Oh Bucky, Bucky!”

“Mmmm,” Bucky moaned, pushing Steve closer to the edge. 

Steve's balls drew up, his stomach tensing, as he shouted Bucky's name once more. It was too much, Bucky, his mouth, those fucking eyes of his, staring up at him. Forgetting all about his earlier hesitations, he gave one final thrust as he released down his best friend's throat.

Bucky continued sucking, until Steve’s toes uncurled and he grew sensitive. Bucky's mouth was red and wet with spit and remnants of Steve’s spunk, and it was the best sight Steve had ever seen.

“That was…”

“Fantastic? Incredible? Mind-blowing,” Bucky teased with a wink. 

Steve nodded. “All of the above,” he said breathlessly, trying to sit up. “Now it’s your turn.”

“Oh, no…” Bucky said, pushing Steve back down. “Birthday licks remember. You’re one hundred years old, Steve. One down, ninety-nine to go.”

Steve barked out a laugh. “Bucky, you’re not giving me a hundred blow jobs tonight. Even with the serum, I’d couldn’t last.”

Bucky hummed. “Okay. I guess that just means I’ll have to deal them out over the rest of the year then.”

There was a new flush on Bucky’s face that had nothing to do with the blow job, and although his eyes looked hopeful, Steve could see the nervousness in them as well. 

Steve smiled, so full of love and wonder that Bucky could ever doubt Steve’s offer after all they’d been through. 

“Tell you what, Buck, how about you spend the night, and we can discuss it. I think it’s gonna take more than a year to make up for all the birthday licks we owe each other.”

Bucky sighed, a happy grin on his face. “Deal.” 


End file.
